Backup Plan
by Rylie1990
Summary: When Danny Braxton arrives back in the bay after being in jail, Brax is beside himself trying to protect the people he loves. What happens when he calls in a ghost from his past to help him take care of Danny? Who is this person and why do they share Brax's eagerness for getting rid of this man?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok due to the recent storyline in home and Away I have decided to write a story around the whole 'Braxton Dad returns' plot.**

**Let me know what you think.**

Brax couldn't believe what he was reading why the hell would heath do something so stupid?Could he not remember what it was like while he was around, how nasty and violent he was? What on earth would possess Heath to do such a thing? And then it hit him, it must have something to do with his and Bianca's baby, Heath was feeling a little vulnerable and he must have taken advantage of that.

Brax knew there was only one thing he could do, and whether he liked it of not, he would have to go and visit this man in prison.

The man that treated Brax and his family so badly while he was young, the man he was relieved to see going away to prison. The man that had left him to take care of everything while he was away.

But most of all the man he would rather die, than ever set eyes on again. The man in question was none other than Danny Braxton, a very nasty piece of work, but worse than that he was Darryl, Heat and Casey's Dad.

x-x-x

Brax took some deep breaths as he sat at the bench style table and waited for his dad, he wasn't sure is he was angry or nervous. He decided to shake the nervous feelings out of himself, nerves were a sign of fear and Brax definitely wasn't scared of his dad.

Brax gritted his teeth as he saw the smug man walking towards him, he hadn't changed at all, still the same cocky walk he remembered. Brax watched as the tall silver haired man walked towards him "Good to see you Darryl" Danny smiled as he held out his hand for Brax to shake. Brax just raised his eyebrows at Danny's pout reached hand and sat on the bench.

"Right well" Danny tried to show Brax's coldness towards him hadn't riled him "I've had the full set now" Danny grinned as he sat down opposite his son.

"Yeah and this is where it ends" Brax snarled "You are not getting out of here so you might as ell leave heath alone" he warned.

"I don't now what you are talking about" Danny replied, he was genuinely confused.

"Yeah right" this comment had amused Brax "So you didn't ask Heath to hire a Lawyer to get you out of here"

"Heath's a good boy" Danny replied dryly "Helping his old man out, thought you might have a bit more loyalty for your old dad"

"If you do get out of here then you will get to heath and Casey over my dead body" Brax threatened "Mind you I don't know why I'm bothering, they wont let a dog like you out of here" Brax added as he stood up from the table.

"What that's it?" Danny smirked in an almost mocking tone.

"Yeh we're done" Brax replied as he walked out of the gate and headed out of sight.

x-x-x

Brax got into his Ute and grabbed his phone out of the glove box he quickly dialled a number he hadn't dialled for a while and the thought of it made his stomach turn a little "Hey its me" Brax said calmly "I need your help"

**Ok so here is the first small chapter, I promise the rest of them will be longer but I didn't want to give too much away. Please review and let me know what you think and if you would like me to continue.**

**I will warn you though there won't be any Chax in this story (well not yet anyway).**


	2. Returning

It had been almost 10 years since Myla-Rose Jenson stepped foot on Summer Bay sands. She was 20 years old when she left, she was 30 now.

Myla was about 5 ft 6 and had long blonde hair which sat just above her bum, her eyes were a dazzling blue/green and she had a distinctive red birth mark across the small of her back.

Myla took a deep breath as she walked into the place called The Pier Diner, she walked up to the counter and was greeted by a red haired woman "Hello love what can I get you?" the woman's tone was cheerful.

"Oh erm, just a black coffee please" Myla smiled "Oh and one of those muffins they look lovely"

"Sure" The woman replied as she watched Myla looking around "So you haven't been in the baby before?"

"No not for a while" Myla smiled "There are so many new faces since I was last here"

"Oh well my name is Irene" Irene smiled "I might be a new face but at least I'm not a stranger now, here's your coffee"

"Oh right thank you" Myla smiled "My names Myla Jenson" she added as she took the coffee and the brown paper bag with her muffin in it.

x-x-x

As Myla walked out of the Diner she was almost knocked off her feet by a tall teenager dressed in a Summer Bay High school uniform "Watch it" Myla snapped before looking up and almost dropping her coffee "Oh my god" she gasped.

"Myla?" The teenager questioned.

"Casey?" Myla returned his question with a question "Jesus you've grown" she added as she hugged Casey tightly.

"Jeez Case put her down you have only just met" A familiar voice interrupted them from behind.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Heath Braxton" Myla grinned as she turned and walked closer to Heath, he managed to pick his jaw off the floor before replying.

"Hello beautiful" Heath said as he picked Myla up off the ground and hugged her tightly. Myla squealed as she felt Heath's muscular arms practically squeezing the life out of her.

"Blimey Heath I would like to breathe some time soon please" Myla giggled as she felt Heath loosen his grip.

"So what are you doing here?" Casey asked.

"Are you visiting or passing through?" Heath asked straight after Casey.

"Ok one at a time please" Myla chuckled "I'm just passing, my mum isn't well and wanted me to call in" Myla explained or should I say lied?

"Have you seen Brax yet?" Heath wondered nervously as he remembered the last time he was in the same room as Myla and Brax.

"No" Myla's happy expression soon changed to a cautious one "Look I'd better go, I told my mum I would be there at 12, and you know what she's like" Myla lied.

"Oh right ok" Casey frowned "Make sure you call in before heading home though aye?"

"Yes baby sure I will" Myla hugged Casey and Heath in turn before disappearing around the corner.

x-x-x

Brax was just getting ready to open up when he heard footsteps walking towards him "We're closed" he said as he looked up, he stopped talking instantly when he saw the petite blonde walking towards him.

"Oh I'm sure you can make an acceptation for an old friend" Myla smiled as she approached Brax "Seeing as you're the reason I'm here in the first place"

"God you're a sight for sore eyes" Brax sighed as he pulled Myla into a tight hug. Myla breathed deeply as she felt Brax's arms wrap around her, as she rested her head against his chest the sound of his heartbeat was like a familiar song. Myla was more than happy to lose herself right then and there but she knew the reason Brax had called her was serious.

As Myla gathered herself she pulled gently away from Brax "So what was the big emergency?" Myla said as she fiddled with her hair between her fingertips.

"My dad might be getting out of prison" Brax replied as he walked towards the bar, he had a feeling Myla might need a strong drink after his bombshell.

"What? When? How?" Myla couldn't string a sentence together, words just came one after the other.

"I don't know Heath hired a lawyer. Here read this" Brax reached under the counter and pulled out a letter. Myla frowned as she read the letter "Do you think you can tear the case apart?"

Myla shook her head slowly "I doubt it" she sighed as she took a sip of the whiskey Brax had put in front of her before re-reading the letter "If this copper is corrupt, then there is a good chance the remainder of his sentence could be waived. Which means he could be out of jail by the end of this week" Myla was stunned; she was struggling to take in what she was reading.

"Isn't there something Dean could do?" Brax wondered "Where is Dean anyway?" he asked when it suddenly dawned on Brax that Myla had come alone.

"Dean's up to his neck in shit as usual" Myla replied with a weak smile "He should be here by tomorrow"

"So what do you think we should do?" Brax said as he looked deeply into Myla's eyes, the deeper he looked the more he could recognise an old connection, Myla turned away quickly when she realised what was happening.

"There's only one thing we can do" Myla said harshly "Make sure he doesn't stay this side of the bars for too long, and judging by the kind of man your dad is I can't see that being too difficult"

Brax grinned at Myla's suggestion "So have you told you're mum about this" Myla said breaking the awkward silence.

"Nah, I didn't want to worry her unless it was necessary" Brax replied.

"You need to tell her Darryl, if Danny does get out of jail then the first place he will go is there, he'll want the money" Myla reminded Brax of the money Danny had left behind when he went to prison.

"Don't you think I know that?" Brax snapped at Myla causing her to frown.

"Hey don't take it out on me, I'm not the one who spent it all" she spat angrily.

"Yes ok" Brax surrendered by raising his hands out in front of him.

"I'm sorry" Myla said as she dropped her head "It's just the thought of that man coming near us again" she sighed as she felt Brax's arms wrap tightly around her.

"He won't get close enough to hurt you again I swear" he promised.

"Darryl he hurts me everyday" Myla sighed as she pulled away a little to look up at Brax's face "He hurts me everyday while my Father's in jail taking the wrap for your dad"

"Please Myla, lets not do this again" Brax exhaled "I know what my dad did, and I wish I could change it, I do but you can't stand there and tell me you're dad was completely blameless"

"I know I can't, I'm sorry" Myla replied "I just wish there was more I could do to make sure Danny stays behinds bars"

"Me too" Brax admitted.

**Ok so not a great second chapter, but a little more will be explained in my next update. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	3. Old wounds

Brax couldn't hide the grin that was creeping across his face as he watched Myla coming out of the water; she had her surf board tucked under her arm. She was still the same beautiful woman he remembered "Still surfing then" Brax said suddenly causing Myla to jump.

"Shit" she exhaled "Yes of course, you didn't think I'd come here and not check out the surf did you?" Myla said as she rubbed her hair with the towel.

Brax couldn't take his eyes off Myla as she stood in front of him drying herself. She was wearing a red bikini as Brax looked at her he noticed the familiar scar on her left side.

Suddenly he felt an aching pain in his heart as he recalled the day she got that scar "Brax" Myla's voice came as a welcome distraction for Brax "I asked if you want to go for a coffee" she giggled as he glanced at her.

"Yeh ok" Brax replied as his eyes continued to look at her scar before moving down her body, stopping at a new scar. It was one he hadn't seen before "What's that?" he said the words as he thought them regretting his outburst instantly.

"Its nothing" Myla scoffed as she wrapped her towel around her torso "So where shall we go for coffee?" she said in a different tone completely.

"Oh Er…the diner" Brax replied as he reached down to pick up Myla's surfboard, Myla mirrored Brax actions causing them to touch hands. They both glanced awkwardly for a few moments before being interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Touch her and you will die today" the voice said, Brax couldn't help noticing the mocking tone in the man's voice.

"Hello Dean" Brax smiled when he turned and recognised the man instantly, Brax gave Dean a manly hug before pulling away.

"Alright Brax" Dean smiled "Hello Sis" he added as he moved forwards to hug his sister.

"It's about time you bloody got here" Myla snapped as she hugged her brother "What kept you this time?"

"I told you some business" Dean grinned as he pulled away.

"Oh yeah" Brax laughed as he recognised the look of mischief on Dean's face "Just business"

"Yes" Dean winked "So what was so important you had to call us both" Dean wondered as he draped his arm across Myla's shoulders, placing himself between Myla and Brax. Myla chuckled to herself when she realised what Dean was doing.

x-x-x

"Sit down I'll get us some coffee" Brax said as he pointed to an empty table. Dean and Myla sat down.

"So have you told him yet?" Dean frowned as he watched Brax talking to a small brunette at the counter.

"I've only just got here" Myla replied quickly as she too watched Brax talking to this woman.

"Yes well he has a right to know Myla" Dean said "You promised me if you ever came back here you would tell him the truth"

"Yes I know what I said, but I thought under the circumstances, this is the last thing he needs to hear" Myla could have killed her brother for bringing this up right now "Shut up anyway he's coming back"

"So you still haven't told me why you called" Dean said quickly redirecting the conversation.

"Heath's trying to get my dad out of jail" Brax said simply.

"Wow" Dean exhaled "What the fuck is he doing that for, was he not there the last time Danny was around?"

"I honestly have no idea, maybe it's because he has just become a dad himself" Brax replied.

"So you go and buy a family car" Dean exclaimed "Not go and get a dog out of jail"

"Yeah I know that" Brax's eyes had glazed over a little, he wasn't extremely impressed with Dean's tone "Look I didn't call you here for your opinion I called you to help"

"Dean Brax isn't happy about this either" Myla quickly interrupted.

"Ok I'm sorry, its just whenever I think of that man my blood boils" Dean apologised to Brax "Especially when I think about what he did to you?" he said as he turned to Myla.

"I know" Myla smiled "But we need to work on a plan"

"Yeah because if he does get out I don't want him anywhere near Heath or Casey" Brax sniffed "He's not going to drag them down to his level"

"Yeah I can't say the thought of him breathing the same air as Myla sits well for me either" Dean replied as he thought back to the awful night that caused Myla to get her scar, that Brax had recognised earlier while they were at the beach.

_**Flashback**_

_Danny had been out on one of his all day benders. Cheryl and a 5 year old Casey were sat in the lounge watching TV and Brax (aged 17) and Myla (aged 16) were in Brax's room. Heath was in the back garden playing with his football._

_As soon as Brax and Myla heard the door slam they shot up off the bed instantly "Shit, wait here" Brax said as he rushed into the lounge. Myla sat on the bed nervously and listened to the voices in the lounge. They got louder and louder. Myla suddenly stood when she heard a crash, she rushed into the lounge and saw Brax lay on the floor._

"_Get up" Danny was yelling at him "Get up you…" Danny gave Brax a swift kick in the ribs causing Cheryl to react by trying to pull Danny away from him. _

"_Leave him alone" Cheryl cried as she grabbed Danny arm, he threw Cheryl off him causing her to bang her head on the counter._

_Casey had tears streaming down his face as he watched Danny attacking his family "Myla get Case out of here" Brax spluttered as he stood to his feet again._

"_That's more like it" Danny spat "Lets see what you got"_

"_Myla now, get him out" Brax said again as he looked back at Myla, she had tears in her eyes as she watched the blood trickling down Brax's head. She shook her head "Myla now"_

"_Myla" Heath's voice suddenly interrupted them from behind, Myla turned quickly and instinctively moved Casey and Heath behind her._

"_Its ok sweetie" Myla replied softly to Heath "Leave him, alone" she said as she looked Danny straight in the eye._

"_Ooh what's this, this girl has more fight in her than you Darryl" Danny mocked as he walked towards Myla "Now why don't you say that again" he snarled as he was now stood right in front of Myla._

_Myla could feel Casey trembling behind her, Heath was also nervous as he watched Danny grab Myla's arm "I said, say that again" he snapped. Myla couldn't speak she just pulled Casey closer to her "Nah didn't think so" Danny sniggered before moving away and back towards Brax. _

_Suddenly out of no where something hit Danny over the head, it was Cheryl she had smashed Danny over the head with a photo frame "You stupid bitch" Danny yelled before launching at Cheryl. Myla watched helplessly as Brax tried to stop his dad, Myla's instincts kicked in and she stepped in to stop Brax getting hurt again. As Danny turned Myla grabbed his arm. Danny threw her off him and caused her to fly straight into the glass coffee table. It smashed as he fell through it "MYLA" Brax and Cheryl cried as they watched her body hit the floor with a thud._

_Danny didn't wait around, he quickly staggered out of the front door and no-one stopped him. They were all to worried about Myla, she hadn't moved an inch._

_The blood was pouring from gashes to her head, face and stomach. Not to mention her arms and legs "Oh my god" Cheryl cried "Heath call 000"_

_Brax was holding Myla's head in his hands, as he looked up he saw Dean come rushing in "Myla" Dean exclaimed s he rushed quickly to his sisters side "What the fuck happened?"_

_No-one knew what to say to Dean, he was 5 years older than Myla and built like a brick shit house. They all knew if he found out the truth Dean would kill Danny for sure "It was my fault" Cheryl said quickly "I hit her by mistake while I was trying to stop Danny from hurting Brax" _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Dean" Myla's voice broke Dean's trail of thoughts instantly, she didn't say anything else she just rested her head on his shoulder and put her hand on his arm. As Myla touched Dean's arm he noticed to two scars running along her forearm "It's ok, I'll be ok" she whispered.

_**Ok I hope that chapter wasn't to hard to follow, thoughts would be awesome. Please review x x**_


End file.
